that's what you get when you let your heart win
by asmalltown
Summary: Joseph Thunder no tiene la menor intención de ayudar a nadie, pero cuando se encuentra ante una adolescente a la cual le ocultaron todas las verdades a un hombre sólo quiere ayudar, no va a quedarle otra opción.  La hist. y personajes no son los mismos


La avenida estaba llena de autos y el cielo se llenaba de nubes segundo a segundo, anunciando que una gran tormenta se acercaba.  
Joseph cruzó la calle, apagó su cigarrillo y miro la puerta del edificio de departamentos.  
Un hombre (un chico, mejor dicho, si no se conciderára el hecho de que tenía miles de años de edad) alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises como el cemento lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Sonrió, amigable, y caminó para estrecharle la mano.  
Joseph tomó un cigarrillo para evadirlo, y lo encendió para luego resguardarse bajo el techo antes de que calléran las primeras gotas de la tormenta. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y llamó a uno de los ascensores.  
El ruido de la lluvia comenzaba a inundar el gran pasillo del edificio, lleno de plantas y cuadros poco coloridos. Miró a su derecha, y vio un cartel de _"prohibido fumar"_.

-¿Adónde vive?-murmuró Joseph  
-En el quinto piso, departamento ocho  
Caminaban por un largo corredor, lleno de puertas, cuadros, plantas. Unos gemelos correteaban por allí y casi lo hacen caer.  
-Malditos-susurró.  
-Mejor te acostumbras-sonrió, de nuevo.  
Al fin habían llegado. Abdiel golpeó la puerta con delicadeza, entornando sus ojos grises. Una mujer alta, con ojos color café y pelo blanco como la nieve salió minutos después, con un delantal celeste en sus caderas, tenía expresión sorprendida.  
-Venimos por...  
-Oh, querido, querido, ¡ya sé a qué vienen! Lo vi en mi taza de té el otro día- rió y abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran- no le comenté nada a la pequeña, por supuesto. ¿Debí hacerlo? ¿No? Maravilloso, _maravilloso_. ¿Café? ¿Té?.  
-Té. Muchísimas gracias, Ayrelis- y volvió a sonreír, con sus dientes blancos y sus ojos grises brillaron con cierta alegría.  
Ayrelis miró a Joseph, y él negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Estará bien? ¿Lo prometen?- dijo la anciana apoyándose en la mesa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  
Abdel asintió con la cabeza, aunque él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Quizás por eso sus grises ojos se volvieron negros y si sonrisa se volvió por completo, quizás por eso agachó su cabeza y miró su reloj.  
-Gracias, gracias. Es sólo una niña... Sólo una niña-susurró.  
Después de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las tazas cuando chocaban contra la mesa, Ayrelis decidió llamar a Pauline.  
El cuarto de la chica era color crema, con fotos de ella y una chica rubia: Melisa. Las cortinas rosas tapaban la poca luz que entraba. El escritorio con una computadora y con libros, carpetas, hojas, papeles y más fotos se encontraba frente a su cama, con el acolchado verde manzana que tapaba a la chica hasta la cabeza.  
-Cielito-susurró su abuela, sentada a su lado, intentando destaparla.  
-¿Qué?-murmuró.  
-Levántate, debes ir al colegio y...  
-Abuela-dijo, decidida, y se sentó en la cama, con su despeinado cabello castaño- Hablando sobre eso... Ehm... Bueno, esto... Volveré tarde hoy -la mujer estaba por interrumpirla, y miró a la adolescente con curiosidad- Mira, hay un chico que...  
-¡Ay, querida! No tienes tiempo para chicos, no... _¡No!_ -rió- Vístete. ¡Está lloviendo!  
La muchacha miró a su abuela con desepción. Era normal en ella que evadiera todas las charlas sobre chicos, salidas, novios... Pero Pauline estaba acostumbrada. Pauline había vivido toda su vida con su abuela. Ella era la única de su familia con la que tenía contacto. La única que la resguardó cuando sus padres murieron en aquel incendio.  
Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió de su cuarto y se encontró con dos cosas fuera de lo normal.  
La primera, dos hombres. Uno de unos... Veintinueve y el otro, de unos dieciocho. Ambos con cabello negro, ambos bastante altos y delgados. Pero uno de ellos tenía ojos grises, y el otro ojos negros. Sin conciderar, que uno de ellos vestía traje, y el otro unos jeans azules y una camisa turquesa. El hombre mayor tenía arrugas en su frente, una nariz puntiaguda y emanaba olor a tabaco.  
La segunda, su abuela tenía un libro con una tapa dorada, y leía sus páginas con una especie de amulento con forma de estrella con seis puntas en la mano.  
-Hola-dijo la chica, y sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte del chico de ojos grises.  
-Pauline, querida, ellos son Joseph Thunder y su compañero, Abdiel. Ellos quieren hablar contigo- El hombre de traje y ojos negros miró a su abuela con desdén.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó, y se sentó para tomar su café con una porción de torta de chocolate, pero nadie contestó. Estaba comiendo el cuarto bocado cuando Joseph se levantó y dijo:  
-Vamos  
-¿Eh?  
-Vamos  
Pauline miró a su abuela, y ésta asintió con la cabeza. No parecía contenta, pero se notaba en su expresión que estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo, y Pauline solo sabía que podía confiar en su abuela con su vida.  
-No he terminado... Está bien- dijo, y fue a su cuarto a buscar su mochila.  
_Idiota_ susurró.  
Saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla, y ésta susurró en su oído _la muerte es sólo un paso más_.

Subieron a un auto color negro, con Joseph al volante. No era muy bueno manejando, y no respetaba las reglas de tránsito.  
-Aquí es mi...-dijo Pauline cuando se acercaban a su colegio, pero Joseph ni siquiera la miró.  
Pauline no era el tipo de chica con la que, exactamente, se podía jugar. Ella sabía defenderse, luchar en lo que de verdad creía. Pauline nunca había dejado que, en su vida, nadie le pasara por encima.  
- ¡Oye! ¿Estás escuchando?- dijo, y movió su mano cerca de los ojos de Thunder.  
-No... no en realidad.

En una calle donde había tránsito de noche, y ni un alma de día, había un edificio de unos diez pisos situado en el centro de la cuadra. En el tercer piso, departamento nueve, vivía Joseph Thunder. Un hombre tacaño, cabeza dura, nada agradable y muy sarcástico. Pero algo lo diferenciaba de todas esas despreciables personas que compartían sus características. Joseph tenía una razón por la cuál era de esa forma.  
Él había crecido encerrado en una, si así puede llamar, "escuela para gente_ diferente_". Pero Joseph no era diferente en la forma que cualquier persona podría pensar. Él veía cosas, que lo hicieron madurar antes, pensar mejor, distraerse. Lo hicieron aprender a entender mucho mejor el por qué, cómo y con qué razón de las cosas.  
Joseph había crecido con sus dos padres (Sarah y Charles Thunder), y con su hermano mayor. Él era, lo que se podía llamar, _la oveja negra_.  
A los trece lo internaron en aquella escuela, donde aprendió a crear portales, elíxires y a hacer exorcismos y demás. No tenía amigos y estaba totalmente aislado del afuera, pero prefiería ser un excluído social a tener que ver las cosas que él veía, a escuchar lo que él escuchaba, así que pasó cuatro años sin ver a nadie (excepto a su familia, dos veces al mes) y aprendiendo a convivir con el _don_ que se le había sido otorgado.  
Cuando Joseph cumplió dieciseís años, salió de allí y comenzó a vivir sólo, ganándose la vida con lo único que había aprendido en su vida: Conjuros, exorcismos, convocaciones y demás.

Este mismo año, en el mes de abril, Joseph había ido a visitar a Mr. Lard, un médium conocido en el negocio, al que todos recurrían por sus ganas de ayudar a la gente y hacer las cosas correctamente. Respetar el cielo, el infierno, y el mundo intermédio.  
Joseph pensaba que él era un hipócrita.  
Apenas había entrado en el cuarto, cuando Lard susurró  
-Se a lo que vienes, Thunder. Pero hay cosas mucho más importantes ahora. Cosas con las que debes lidiar, a las que debes manejar. Dios te dio un gran don, he visto pocas veces a gente con tanto talento como el que tú tienes, y también te ha dado una misión en la vida. Se lo mucho que deseas ir hasta allá arriba, Joe.  
Escucha, se que no te importa mucho ahora, chico. ¿Recuerdas aquello de lo que nos advirtieron? Aquella llave, puerta, ventana... como quieras llamarla. Bueno, se que sabes que se acerca, pero no estoy seguro de que sepas que está mas cerca tuyo de lo que crees. Escuchame bien, Thunder, si quieres que el mundo intermédio siga siendo como lo es hasta ahora, será mejor que comiences a buscar, porque nadie lo hará por ti.

Exáctamente un tres meses después, un muchacho regordete reapareció en su puerta con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros. Sus ojos grises resaltaban por sobre todos sus rasgos faciales. Su gran nariz, sus mejillas redondas y rojas y su cabello rojo sangre desaparecieron cuando una vocecita dulce y canturrona habló:  
-Acabo de ver a el señor Lard, y me habló sobre usted. Lamento haber aparecido aquí de imprevisto, sin llamar o... Algo, pero es urgente, señor Thunder, y espero que entienda de qué hablo, porque he tenido un largo viaje y no tengo, exactamente, lo que se dicen "ganas de hablar".

Joseph tenía muchas cosas que lo diferenciaban de la gente despreciable, con su mismo carácter. Él se diferenciaba de ellos por el hecho de que tenía algo importante que hacer con su vida, pero la única razón por la que lo hacía, era porque no deseaba ir a aquella cárcel en la que la mitad de sus presos había llegado allí por culpa de él: El infierno.

Abdiel (aquel era el nombre del chico regordete y pelirrojo, con grandes ojos grises) tampoco era igual a los demás. En realidad, Abdiel era mucho más especial que Joseph.  
Éste había nacido en el siglo XVII, con una sóla misión: Proteger al hijo de Dios.  
Abdiel no debía poseer una vida. En realidad, no tenía tiempo para una. Su único interés, la única razón por la que él sentía la necesidad de respirar, era el hecho de que sabía que debía encontrar a la razón por la que fue creado y protegerla hasta que el día de su uso llegara.  
Abdiel había vivido a través de los siglos, había visitado países, continentes, hasta que finalmente encontró signos de lo que buscaba en Radlett, Londres. Después de tanto tiempo buscando, había -por fin- encontrado a un psíquico respetado al cuál pedirle ayuda. Mr. Lard le habló sobre Joseph Thunder, le dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, porque Thunder no era un tipo agradable el cual suele ayudar a la gente.  
-Pero yo no quiero que me ayude a mi, señor Lard, yo necesito... Todos necesitamos... Tiene que ayudarme...  
-Sé a qué te refieres-dijo Lard- Sé que debe ayudarte, es su deber. Y lo hará. Mira... No demuestra muchos sentimientos, pero puedo ver que ese tipo está más asustado que Balthazar en una iglesia. Él va a ayudarte. O debes hacer que lo haga.  
-Gracias, gracias- Abdiel estaba por pararse, cuando Lard volvió a hablar, desde la oscuridad de su escritorio.  
-Tengo información ¿La quieres, o no?- Abdiel volvió a sentarse, mirándolo con asombro... ¡No esperaba tanta ayuda!- Mira, tienes suerte de que haya sabido esto antes que nadie, si alguien en contra de esto se enterara... estamos muertos.  
Extendió un sobre de papel madera y volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad de su oficina.  
Abdiel estaba por irse, cuando Lard volvió a hablar:  
-Sería mejor que cambiaras de cuerpo. No te ves muy atractivo.

El muchacho de ojos grises trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, y al cabo de minutos estaba en el departamento de Thunder. Éste era todo lo que le habían dicho: Antipático, poco sonriente y muy misterioso.  
-Así que el idiota de Lard te envió, ¿eh?-dijo, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano  
-Sí. Bueno, sólo me dio la dirección, yo me tomé el atrevimiento de venir, ¿sabe que esto es mucho más importante de lo que parece? No entiendo cómo está tan tranquilo sabiendo que fue elegido...  
-Nunca me emocionó mucho el hecho de ser elegido-interrumpió.- Bueno...-dijo, y tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza, aplaudió y dijo-manos a la obra.- ¿Qué tienes?  
-Tengo... La dirección-Abdiel extendió su mano con el sobre de papel madera y Thunder se lo arrancó de la mano.  
-Así que... ¿Es una chica? Genial-susurró con irónica felicidad.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Comer una hamburguesa en McDonald's  
-Debe estar bromeando  
-Yo no bromeo-dijo, y se puso su traje para bajar por las escaleras.

Joseph comía su combo mientras Abdiel miraba con cautela el lugar.  
-¿Qué?-murmuró Joseph  
Abdiel se le acercó y susurró en su oido:  
-Estoy buscando alguien para... Ya sabes... Cambiar mi cuerpo.  
-No estás muy lindo ¿eh?-preguntó, y se separó para mirarlo. Al no ver respuesta, dejó su hamburguesa en la mesa y preguntó- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Sacarle el alma y tomar su cuerpo-dijo con seguridad. Joseph bufó y largó una pequeña risita.  
-Bromeas ¿no?  
-Por supuesto que no bromeo, señor.  
-Mira. Dos cosas, la primera, deja de llamarme señor.  
Abdiel asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con atención  
-Y la segunda: Que yo sepa, esas cosas no se cobran barato. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ángel caído o qué?  
-Soy ángel, si así quiere llamarlo. Sólo fui creado para ayudar al hijo de Dios. Hija...  
-Eres un cretino-dijo, y se paró. Abdiel intentó seguirlo, pero caminaba muy rápido. Subió las escaleras del restaurante y se metió por un corredor en el que estaban los baños. Abrió la puerta que decía _sólo personal autorizado_.  
-Oigan, ¡no pueden estar aquí!-un chico alto, de cabello negro y con facciones finas los miraba sorprendido.  
-¿Te gusta?-dijo Joseph, que estaba delante de Abdiel  
-S-si

El departamento de Joseph no era normal. El marco de la puerta tenía tallados símbolos extraños y, al entrar, sólo se veía una mesa enorme con cinco sillas. El cuarto tenía la función de sala, pero en ella no había sillones, ni una tele, ni cuadros. Sólo una mesa. A la derecha había un marco que conducía a una pequeña cocina que estaba oscura. Al frente, había una puerta abierta: el baño. Pauline supuso que había un cuarto a la derecha o izquierda del baño.  
-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué diablos no me llevaron al colegio?  
-Cierra el pico-murmuró Joseph  
-¡Eres un...! ¡Un...! ¡Aahhhhh!- gritó Pauline. Definitivamente estaba histérica. Se sentó en una silla a insultar mientras Joseph la miraba y Abdiel hablaba. No sabía sobre qué, no le importaba, sólo quería largarse de allí.  
-Entonces tenemos tiempo ¿no?-dijo Joseph, con calma, mientras seguía mirándola. Los ojos de Pauline se llenaban de lágrimas; estaba confundida, asustada.  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo intentando calmarse mientras se secaba los ojos con la palma de su mano.  
Joseph había abierto la boca, con intención de hablar, pero Abdiel lo interrumpió y, sentándose frente a Pauline, comenzó a hablar.  
-No sé, de verdad, por dónde comenzar. ¿Qué te dijeron sobre la muerte de tus padres?-preguntó Abdiel, hablando con un tono tranquilizador.  
-Q-que... Que murieron en un in-incendio. Que mi abuela estaba cuidándome en su casa y mamá y papá estaban en su casa, y...  
-Sí, bueno... Eso es verdad-interrumpió.- Bueno... El incendio fue probocado. Estaban buscándote a ti, y los mataron porque no quisieron darles información. Luego quemaron la casa por... ¿diversión?. Tu abuela te cuidó todos estos años, e intentó ocultarte la razón por la cuál te buscaban, aunque ella sabía que no duraría mucho, y que en algún momento de tu vida ibas a tener que saberlo.  
-Pero no lo sabrá-interrumpió Joseph, que se había ido sin que nadie lo notara pero reapareció con un cigarrillo al lado de Abdiel.  
-¿Por qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero él no contestó.  
Pauline se acercó a Abdiel y susurró en su oído:  
-Es un cretino. No voy a estar con él más tiempo, llévame a mi casa.  
-No antes de ir a The Blink-dijo Joseph, y abrió la puerta mirando a ambos.

The Blink no era un lugar de lo que se dice_ agradable_. Había hombres con raros tatuajes, mujeres llenas de extraños aros, algunos miraban mal a cualquiera que entraba y otros se escondían después de olfatear a la nada.  
Estaba bastante oscuro, y parecía algo así como un bar. No había camareras, o al menos eso se veía a simple vista. Las mesas estaban amontonadas en varios rincones, con gente sentada en ellas, y había grandes espacios en los que grandes grupos de personas estaban parados. La música estaba tan fuerte que apenas podía escucharse algo y las luces de colores lastimaban un poco la vista.  
Joseph caminaba adelante, Abdiel detrás, y Pauline en el medio.  
Abdiel se acercó a Joseph, aplastando a Pauline, y gritó:  
-No creo que sea buena idea traerla aquí.  
Pero Joseph no contestó, y siguió caminando hasta que encontró una puerta, con los mismos extraños símbolos que él tenía en el marco de la puerta de su casa.  
Golpeó tres veces y abrió la puerta.  
-Thunder, Abdiel, un gusto verlos.  
El hombre era alto, moreno y usaba un traje, al igual que Joseph. Había otros dos hombres con él, uno era bajito, con cabello castaño y ojos rojos, el otro llevaba una túnica verde, tenía dientres podridos y olía terriblemente mal. A Pauline se le revolvió el estómago.


End file.
